Eres tan perfecta
by El Redentor 777
Summary: Souta Amaya es un chico adolescente que tenía un sueño cuando era niño, sin embargo conoció a una niña que le hizo cambiar, más tarde ella entabla amistad con él y empiezan a llevarse mejor, sin embargo el amor es tan grande que ambos chicos empezaron a sentir el aprecio entre ellos, one short, pareja principal e única Souta Amaya x Saki Iwasawa, del anime y Manga Aiura.


**Hola aquí el redentor, este fic será un one-shot del anime de Aiura, ya sé que era bastante random y fue corto, de una duración cada capítulo solamente 3 minutos, pero leí él manga completo y se termino hace una semana en la versión de ingles.**

**La pareja va a ser de Souta Amaya x Saki Iwasawa.**

**Los que ya han leído el manga como yo nos dimos cuenta que ambos son bastantes cercanos y más cuando Souta entra a la preparatoria y aparece más a menudo, se les pueden ver a ambos bastantes cercanos.**

**Comencemos con el fic.**

**Advertencia los personajes de Aiura son propiedad de Chama Uji.**

* * *

**Infancia.**

En un parque se podía apreciar a Souta jugando con varios niños, estaban en la escuela primaria, los chicos parecían tener una edad de siete años, todos jugaban al futbol soccer, después de todo, el menor de los Amaya quería se un jugador de futbol cuando creciera.

Sin embargo toda cosa que queremos ser de niños tiene un motivo del porque dejamos de hacerlo, debido a que nos gusta otra cosa, es un sueño imposible o una meta bastante alta como para lograrlo, también por qué.

-oigan, yo también quiero unirme-los chicos miraron atrás.

Era una niña mayor que ellos por lo menos dos años, su cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, estaba vistiendo con una camisa blanca y unos shorts caqui, calzando unos tenis blancos.

-lo siento, pero solo los niños podemos jugar, las niñas deberían estar jugando a las muñecas-dijo uno de los niños.

La peli negra al escuchar eso camino hacia el chico y al quedar en frente de él le arrebató el balón y ella pateo hacia la portería con una fuerza de un niño normal, pero la manera en que la metió dejó sin palabras a los niños.

-i…increible-dijo Souta.

-¿que dijiste antes?-dijo quedando en frente del niño quien se puso nervioso ya que la chica daba miedo y también era intimidante.

-no, nada-dijo el chico.

-entonces hagamos equipos y jugemos-dijo la chica.

-si, pero cuál es tu nombre-dijo otro niño.

-Isawasa Saki, voy en tercer grado-en les los chicos se presentarían cada uno hasta que el turno del castaño había llegado.

-a, Amaya Souta-dijo el chico haciendo reverencia.

La chica de cabello negro lo miraría por unos momentos hasta que la peli negra dijo.

-¿conoces a alguien llamada Amaya Kanaka de la clase 1?, ¿cuál es tu parentesco con ella?-

-oh ¿conoces a mi hermana?-dijo el chico y la peli negra negaría.

-no, jamás he hablado con ella pero he escuchado un poco de ella-

No era nada extraño, su hermana a pesar de tener una actitud bastante extraña, era bastante popular con los niños de su clase y de las otras, probablemente sea alguien que esté celosa de su hermana, pero al verla no parecía serlo.

-Siento la tardanza traje a más personas para que jugaran con nosotros-dijo un niño del grupo.

Los chicos que trajeron parecían ser de cuarto y quinto grado, ya eran más alto que los niños de primero y que Saki, sin embargo.

-muy a bien hagamos los equipos de inmediato-dijo la única niña del grupo.

Cuando terminaron de hacer los equipos empezaron a jugar, sin embargo el equipo de la chica eran niños aún, que no eran bastantes buenos dominando la pelota como los chicos más grandes, sin embargo la peli negra mostró ser mejor que muchos de los niños.

-esa niña sí que es bastante rapida-dijo uno de los chicos.

-no importa llevamos la delantera aún, si lo mantenemos así, no nos ganaran-

-¿no estaría muy seguro?-dijo metiendo un gol entre las pierna del niño que hacía de portero.

Después de eso los niños se juntarían y se hablarían entre ellos y luego verían al pequeño Souta y estos reirían.

Minutos después cada vez que Souta tenía el balón los niños usaban la fuerza de su físico para quitarle la pelota al chico y así meter gol a los niños.

Siguieron metiendo goles y el reseñó terminaría pero el castaño empezó a llorar.

-¡no llores Souta, los niños no lloran!-

-ah, Saki-Chan-

-a pesar de que perdimos por tu culpa-dijo ella junto a otros niños que estaban incómodos y decepcionados ala vez.

Ese fue el inicio de cómo ellos dos se conocieron.

Sin embargo ambos siguieron viéndose y también se iban a los parques a jugar con otros niños del vencidario.

-ah, hace bastante calor-dijo Saki caminando con Souta y la niña tenía una expresión de que se derretía por la temperatura del lugar-me gustaría tomar algo refrescante-

-creo que en mi casa tengo algo de beber-dijo el chico.

-muy bien, ¡vallamos a tu casa para entretenerme más!, ¡prepara todo!-ella señaló hacia un lugar o específico y dijo-¡ve a tu casa y prende el aire para cuando llegue este refrescante el lugar!, ¡que este todo bien acomodado!-

-o, ok-dijo mientras corría.

-¡espera!-dijo la niña deteniéndolo-si te vas, no sabré a donde te fuiste, ¡no sé en dónde vives!-

-oh, sí cierto-dijo el mirando hacia ella.

Después de dos ambos se dirigieron al hogar del menor, ese día conoció el hogar de Souta y también habló por primera vez con Kanaka, la hermana mayor del chico, ella vio que era realmente extraña, pero una vez jugaron videojuegos los tres, eran bastante malos los hermanos Amaya, por lo que ambos terminaron llorando después de eso.

Ambos se despedirían ese día y desde entonces Saki no sólo se volvió amiga del niño si no de su hermana mayor.

Otro día en la primaria ahora Saki y Kanaka hablaban aún que la niña de cabello negro prefería jugar más con los demás niños y Souta.

-valla, las niñas son bastantes ruidosas-la chica decía mientras comía junto a Souta y Kanaka debajo de unos árboles.

Lo que ella no se había percatado era que se ganó fanáticas de primer grado, segundo y su salón de clases.

-Saki-chan-dijo el niño.

-jamás te vuelvas tan molesto o dejare de ser tu amiga, ¡entiendes Souta!-dijo aputando hacia el chico con unos palillos chinos.

-eh…si esta bien-dijo el niño.

-Saki-Chan, ¿por qué le gritas a Sou-chan?-dijo Kanaka inocentemente.

-no es obvio, es para soñar más seria-dijo ella.

-pero Sou-Chan siempre te trata bien-

-si, por eso es mi mejor amigo-dijo ella.

-soy…tu amigo Saki-Chan-dijo Souta.

-pues claro, aún que seas un llorón, malo para jugar, eres el más cercano a mi-dijo ella.

El Niño sonreiria radiantemente y abrazaría ala niña de cabello negro quien al principio se molestó y se avergonzó por el repentino acto pero luego se dejó abrazar por Souta.

En unos meses más tardes por alguna razón el niño notaba que Saki últimamente era más cercana a su hermana, a pesar de estar en salones diferentes al igual que otros días seguían juntándose hasta que un día ella regresó a jugar con los niños y con Souta al parque.

-tu hermana sí que es muy extraña Souta-dijo Saki-es algo diferente a las otras niñas que me molestan, ¿por que será?-

-no…no tengo idea Saki-Chan-

-bueno, pero por qué podría ser-dijo la peli negra poniendo una mano en su carita y frunciendo sus ojos dorados-¿acaso será que tu hermana es un alíen?-

-¿eh, mi hermana un alíen?-dijo el niño.

El ser inocente era algo que Souta tenía, cosa que algún mayor le decía le creería pensando que es verdad, sin embargo él no creería que era un alíen.

-pero si mi hermana es un alíen, entonces también lo sería yo-dijo el chico.

-Souta…sabes cómo nacen los niños verdad-el niño negaría inmediatamente y le preguntaría ala peli negra.

-acaso sabes cómo Saki-Chan-

-¡por su puesto que si!-dijo con confianza-salen de la cigüeña-

-¿cigüeña?-el recordaría que en un par de caricaturas la cigüeña trae a los niño-¡ah si cierto!-

-tal vez una cigüeña que venía del espacio se equivocó de destino y dejó a tu hermana con tus padres, de esa manera se me ocurre que ella sea un alien-

-wow, ¡eres grandiosa Saki-Chan!-

-no hay de que agradecerme, ¿por cierto algo más?-dijo ella-cuando seamos grandes crees que seamos padres-

-um, por qué lo dices-dijo el niño a la pequeña peli negra.

-es que…suena vergonzoso, ¿pero te gustaría que yo fuera la mama y tú el papa?-dijo ella con la pena en su voz.

-la verdad Mama y papa me dijeron que los niños y las niñas somos muy pequeños para ser papás, dijo que cuando fueramos grandes-

-tienes razón, en ese caso ¡cuando crezcamos tú serás el papa y yo la mama!-ella levantaría el dedo meñique-promesa de meñique-

El miraría la manita de la niña y el chico entrelazaría el meñique con el de ella.

-promesa de meñique-

**Los años pasan volando.**

Desde entonces tanto los hermanos Ayama y Saki se han vuelto bastante cercanos, Souta empezó a cambiar su actitud bastante, él se volvió más maduro y centrado en sus estudios, lo que odiaba era que su hermana y Saki llegarán a su habitación siempre, era obvio era un desastre la habitación de su hermana.

Sin embargo aveces que Saki llegaba su casa normalmente jugaba video juegos con el chico y si no se dormía en la cama del chico, cosa que le incomodaba ya que era su cama.

El chico empezó a mover ala chica ya que era bastante noche.

-hm…-la chica se quejaría-despierta en hasta mañana-

-al menos es sincera-se dijo así mismo.

Cuando eran niños jamás sucedía eso, cuando ella entró a la secundaria, noto que Saki se volvió alguien muy desmotivada y se aburría bastante, la chica se había pintado su cabello de rubio y también se volvió muy alta, seguía siendo buena en los deporte y más que el chico, sin embargo debido a las tonterías de su hermana quién era su mejor amiga, se molestaba y si no la aguantaba o la ignoraba.

Bueno era normal, ya no eran niños, ahora en su adolescencia era normal que sus actitudes cambiaran, sin embargo la Saki del pasado solía ser un poco más cercana a la actual Saki, bueno era obvio, ella siendo una chico y Souta un chico, además de tener un club de fanáticas locas por ella ponía distancia por amenazas de las chicas.

Aún que aveces el intervenía cuando algunos fanáticos se le acercaban, aveces ella se lo pedía, otra veces el intervenía por su propia voluntad, pero normalmente lo echaba a perder, aún que a pesar de echarlo a perder el siempre buscaba una forma de arreglarlas cosas.

De echo venían a estudiar ya que entrarían ala preparatoria ahora, serán otro dos años en los que no estarán mirándose, no era algo que le molestara, sin embargo desde secundaria siempre ha sido alguien que se juntaba con su amiga de la infancia y su hermana.

Pero aún así, sabía que el aplicaría ala misma preparatoria, si su hermana no pasaba entonces sería algo bastante obvio para el chico, a que él sabía que su hermana no tenía buenas calificaciones al igual que Saki.

Su hermana por qué siempre se la pasaba jugando y Saki dormida o en los videojuegos ya que para ella estudiar le aburría y ella se distraía muy fácil.

Ya de noche y después de haber tratado de ignorar a su hermana quien estuvo molestando a Saki todo el momento, pero ella de inmediato la callaba de un golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

El chico decidió preparar la cena, ya que sus padres llegarían tarde, una vez terminado y también de preparar algo simple para no hacer tanto, decidió llamar a su hermana y a Saki, pero ninguna de las dos llamo, el choco se dirigió a su habitación, ahí seguía su hermana noqueada por el golpe de Saki y la chica estaba durmiendo aún en su cama.

-Saki-Chan, la cena-dijo moviéndola un poco-Saki-Chan-

La volvería a mover pero ella sin abrir sus ojos le dio un manotazo a Souta quien se quejó del golpe, la chica al reconocer la voz miro de inmediato al chico.

-Souta, ¿debiste hablarme primero?-

-lo, ¡hice…dos veces!-dijo tocándose su mejilla a dolorida y marcada con la mano de la chica.

-¿para que me despertaste?-

-termine la cena y dudo mucho que quieras ir a tu casa a estas horas-dijo el chico.

-valla, realmente me conoces-dijo ella pasando arriba de Kanaka quien se quejó un poco y ella quito la mano de Souta de su mejilla-no se ve nada bien esto…bien veamos-

El chico estaría algo inexpresivo, sabía que ella no tenía algún conocimiento sobre primeros auxilios además la chica pegaba bastante fuerte, no se imaginaba cómo es que su hermana podía aguantar los golpes de la chica, sin embargo por el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, era lo mejor.

-bueno…que tal esto-dijo ella acercando su rostro a la mejilla del chico y dándole un beso.

El chico abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Qué diablos?, ¿por qué lo besaba?

-¡Saki-Chan!-dijo el poniendo su mano en la zona y ahora sonrojado, también tomó distancia de la chica-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!-

-bueno, no se me ocurrió nada más, además no sé nada sobre primeros auxilios-dijo ella.

-se un poco más creativa, pudiste pedirme algo como el botiquín de primeros auxilios o algo por el estilo-dijo Souta.

-lo siento, recuerdo que mama siempre hacía eso cuando me lastimaba-

'Alguna vez has llorado cuando te lastimabas, por qué yo no lo recuerdo'penso el chico para decir-como sea, yo ya no soy un niño pequeño-

En eso ambos sintieron algo bastante extraño y miraron hacia el suelo, Kanaka había tomado una foto, en algún momento de la escena, eso hizo que ambos se pusieran rojos dela vergüenza y Kanaka tomaría fotos.

-al fin, ¿nunca pensé que llegaría el día que te sonrojara y besaras a alguien?-dijo Kanaka.

En eso Saki parecía apuntó de estallar de la vergüenza y la ira, Souta con una expresión bastante asustadiza y algo pálido diría en voz baja.

-estaré esperándolas en la cocina, más bien dudo mucho que mi hermana aparezca-dijo el saliendo, al cerrar la puerta escucho a su hermana gritar como si estuviera en una película de terror y aparte los golpes.

'Ahora en adelante no preguntaré por qué se enoja por culpa de mi hermana'pensaría al regresar ala cocina mientras ignoraba los gritos de ayuda de Kanaka.

Después de que los golpes cesarán guardo la porción de su hermana sabiendo que probablemente mañana la tendría que llevar al hospital para revisar que no tenga una contusión cerebral o algo por el estilo, sin embargo la que saldría fue Saki quien parecía bastante tensa y Souta estaba algo nervioso.

-este…disfruta la comida-dijo el sirviéndole.

-gracias por la cena-dijo ella calmada pero seguía con los ojos fruncidos y ella comería.

-este…Saki-Chan, ¿que sucedió?-

-tuve que romper el celular de Kanaka, uf, por dios, ya vamos a entrar a la preparatoria y se comporta como niña de primaria, cielos, ¿como es que la aguantas?-dijo mirando al chico, pero no era una mirada de enojo, si no más bien determinada por la respuesta.

-bueno, la verdad una vez que convives demasiado con ella y aparte viviendo al mismo techo con ella te adaptas-dijo el estando más tranquilo al ver que no estaba más molesta.

-uf, aún así suena bastante difícil, me compadezco de ti-dijo ella.

-no es tan malo la verdad-dijo el chico.

-bueno de los tres tú siempre has sido bastante diferente a mí y a Kanaka, siempre has sido bastante responsable, siempre he admirado eso de ti-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-aún así tienes mucho talento en cosas que no soy bueno, pude aprender de esas cosas de ti-

-gracias, me siento honrada en escuchar eso-dijo Saki sonriendo.

-yo tengo mis calificaciones y también memoria, pero mi defecto siempre ha sido el de no llevarme muy bien con algunas personas, tú por otra mano siempre has sido la excepción, eres bastante popular con las personas, eres buena en los deportes y has ganado los primeros lugares en tu clase en el equipo femenil-

-tienes razón…sin embargo el de ser talentosa con los deportes no me basta-dijo ella.

-¿enserio?, ¿entonces qué cosa es?-

-me gustaría casarme con alguien multimillonario-dijo sonriendo mientras seguía comiendo.

'Me esperaba algo como eso'pensaria Souta.

-¿que hay de ti?-preguntó ella.

-nada en particular-dijo el en respuesta.

-vamos al menos algo sencillo, ¿con quien te casarías?-preguntó ella ahora con una sonrisa e interés en su mirada.

-con alguien que me quiera como soy, es lo normal casarte por amor-dijo el chico.

-hmm…tienes razón-dijo el,a terminando de comer y levantandose-bueno, iré a dormir ya-

-un momento, el cuarto de mi hermana es un desastre-dijo el chico.

-quien dijo que dormiría en la habitación de Kanaka-dijo Saki.

-bueno, ¿la sala está disponible?-

-los sillones son muy incómodos-dijo ella.

-¡hey por que en mi habitación!-ella lo ignoro y se metería al cuarto.

El chico suspiro y el lavaría los trastes, limpiaría la mesa y se cepillaría los dientes, después de eso entraría a su cuarto, ahí seguía su hermana noqueada por lo que el chico la llevaría a su habitación casi tropezando con las cosas del suelo de la habitación de la chica, la gran mayoría era ropa sucia, él no se podía creer que su hermana nisiquiera pueda poner la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, terminaría limpiando la habitación y ordenarla de nuevo.

Al dejar a su hermana tendría que pensar alguna manera de como dormir, Saki tenía razón, los sillones no eran cómodos, sin embargo tenía que arriesgarse, el camino hacia ella y la tomaría en su brazos, pero ella era más alta y por ende pesada, no tanto como él solo unos pocos kilos.

-si tanto quieres dormir aquí, ¿por que no la compartes conmigo?-dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿estás despierta?-

-estoy hablando dormida-dijo ella.

-pero aún así, dormir en el mismo lugar es incomodo-dijo el chico.

-no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos-

-eso fue en la primaria y tenía siete años, además ya estamos en secundaria ¿lo olvidas?-

-no, simplemente confió en ti-dijo ella.

El chico suspiro y decidió cambiarse para dormirse.

El chico de inmediato cuando entro a la cama con una sabana, él le daría la espalda a Saki, por alguna razón sentía un calor muy agradable y su cara se sentía algo caliente.

Pasaron unos minutos y el no podía cerrar sus ojos, era normal, durmiendo con alguien a quien ha conocido por toda la vida y como el dijo antes, ya no eran niños, tampoco adultos pero ya estaban en una etapa diferente a lo que era la inocencia.

-Souta…-dijo ella en voz baja.

-hm…-el chico respondió en voz baja también.

-veo que no puedes dormir tampoco-dijo ella-veamos con esto-

Ella se volteó hacia el lado de donde estaba Souta y lo abrazaría, el chico al sentir los brazos delgados de la chica sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

-se siente mejor-dijo ella.

-eh…si-dijo el, no se sentía nada mal el abrazo, sin embargo nunca pensó que lo abrazaría de manera voluntaria, pensó que ella lo haría cuando estuviera dormida profundamente o el.

-entonces…buenas noches-dijo ella mientras ponía su cara en la espalda de Souta.

El sonreiría, tal ves no ha cambiado mucho de esa ves, Saki seguía siendo la misma, desde niños hubo momentos en el que se cuidaban constantemente como si fueran hermanos, el chico recordó unos días de su infancia y se dormiría de inmediato.

**En la preparatoria.**

Souta había pasado fácilmente el examen de inscripción, ahora empezaría primero, en su primer día de clases el chico estaba teniendo complicaciones, no sabía cómo amarrar una corbata, en secundaria no se utilizaba después de todo, pero ahora.

-¿por qué esta cosa no se amarra?-dijo luego de que su corbata se desacomodara.

-¡déjamelo a mí Sou-Chan!-dijo Kanaka alegremente apareciendo, después de unos segundos en vez de hacerle una amarrada sencilla su hermana le hizo un moño-¡ahora en adelante tu hermana te enseñará hacerlo!-

El chico no dijo nada y se quitaría el moño y lo tiraría.

El chico mientras caminaba e ignoraba a su hermana intentaba hacer el nudo peor fallaba hasta que se toparon con Saki, el chico le dijo a ella lo que le sucedía y respondió.

-¿no sabes amarrar una corbata?-le extraño ya que Souta no era alguien que no pudiera hacer todo, según ella.

-lo siento…-dijo el chico, Saki de inmediato empezó a abrocharlo en el cuello de Souta'quería que sucediera esto, tener que dejar la casa y estar así'

-¿creo que va así?-ella se quedó quieta un momento y luego jalaría haciendo a que Souta se asfixiara.

-Saki-Chan, está muy apretado-dijo el y ella lo desabrocharía, lo amarraría así misma en su cuello mientras Souta tomaba aire.

-pudiste habérmelo dicho antes-dijo ella dándole la corbata ya lista-será mejor que aprendas por tu cuenta-

-si, gracias-dijo colocándose la corbata.

-por cierto hago una excepción y dejó que lo lleves mi bolsa por mi-dijo ella entregándole a Souta su mochila dejándolo confundido.

Después de que Kanaka se quejara de que tiro el nudo que ella le hizo a su hermano especialmente para el siguieron caminando y Saki estaba caminando ahora sin un peso en sus hombros ya que el chico traía su bolsa.

-ah, buenos días-dijo Kanaka saludando-dos chicas miraron hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Ambas de cabello negro una de ellas ya la conocía, tenia estatura baja y otra no.

-¡Nakane-kun!-dijo Kanaka poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico-¡el es mi hermano menor!, ¡souta-kun!, ¡estara en primer año y empieza el día de hoy!-

-es un gusto soy el hermano de Amaya-dijo haciendo reverencia a la peli negra quien hiz la misma reverencia.

-es un gusto también, soy Nakane-dijo ella y se enderezaría sonriendo-valla, Amaya-san tiene un hermano que es un año menor-

-Nakane-san, ahora somos de tercer año-Urehara dijo revocándole que ya no eran de segundo-

-que bueno que pasaste-dijo Urehara a Souta quien asitiria.

Cuando Kanaka le dijo que cuando hizo el examen lo había pasado por lo que Souta afirmó que no necesitaba esforzarse para pasarlo.

En eso se superarán ya que las de tercero se irían a su salon.

Sin embargo alguien lo miraba con envidia ya que estaba con chicas hermosas, el decido irse a su salón luego de que terminaran la ceremonia de apertura para los de primer grado.

-oye, ¿no hay problema si hablamos rápidamente?-

-¿si?-dijo confundido.

-esta mañana estuviste con ese grupo de chicas cierto, ¿como las conoces?-

-ella son mi hermana y sus amigas-el chico lo tomaría del hombro, un chico de cabell negro) con flecos de punta.

-¡es un gusto conocerte hermano!, ¡seamos amigos!, ¡me llamo Akamatsu!-(personaje del manga).

Lo loco fue el de enterarse de que las chicas eran famosas, Urehara por tener su apariencia de Loli, Nakane a pesar de ser despistada pero su pecho no le ayudaba al ser plano, Saki tenía un club de fans, por último su hermana quien incluso se dejó tomar una foto por su nuevo amigo.

Días más tardes se metió en un lío, con miembros del club de fans de Saki, empezó cuando ella le llamo ya que había comprado una bebida que no le gusto resultó ser de natto, ella le dio la lata a Souta diciéndole que puede quedarse con lo que había sobrado.

Sin embargo lo habían empujado y esa persona resultó ser una chica, como compensación aún que no se la pido Souta ella le compro más refrescos de natto al chico.

Regreso a su salón para decirle a su amigo de lo que sucedió a él le informó que la chica era algo extraña y que tenía el cabello pintado de rubio, además por sorpresa ella le dio una carta al chico, por lo que Akamatsu le dijo que ella era una estudiante de segundo grado.

Después de que las clases acabarán él se dirigía al verse con la chica luego de leer la carta.

'Ella me dijo que quería hablar de algo detrás de la academia después de clases'souta penso'hmm…pero por qué razón, no creo que sea una confesión…ahí ahí está'

-ah, disculpa-dijo el y la chica volteo con una expresión que le causó miedo.

-me hiciste esperar…-dijo ella con frialdad pro su rostro era cómico.

'Si no lo es…definitivamente no lo era'penso souta.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-dijo la chica sin quitar el ambiente incomodo.

'Diablos, no entiendo que está sucediendo aquí, pero mis instintos me dice que son malas noticias'el chico reiría mientras se rascaba la cabeza-oh si, lo siento pero acabó de recordar que tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que…-

-no te preocupes no tardaremos mucho-dijo una chica de cabello rojizo detrás el el en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la nuca ahora sí estando rodeado.

-soy konohara Hinako de segundo año-dijo la rubiaella es Rui-Chan, ¡soy presidenta del club de fans de Saki-senpai!-

-yo soy la vicepresidenta-dijo la peli roja.

'Ah, las del rumor'penso Souta.

-¡te vi hace un rato bastante cercano a Saki-senpai!, ¡¿quién diablos eres?!-dijo Hinako señalándole.

-¿huh?, me llamo Souta Amaya…-las dos chicas al escuchar el apellido estarían confusas.

-Amaya…¿podría ser?-Rui dijo con duda.

-cuál es tu relación con Amaya Kanaka-Senpai-el chico al escuchar el nombre de su hermana estaría sorprendido.

-oh, ¿conocen a mi hermana?-ambas chicas e miraran.

-entonces, ¿cuál es tu relación con Saki-senpai?-preguntó Hinako.

-amigos de la infancia-en eso la rubia estaría sudando por los nervios y en eso la peli rojiza jalo a la rubia para hablar y luego regresaron con Souta.ñ

-lo sentimos cometimos un error, ¡puedes irte!-dijo Rui y Souta se quejó mentalmente por qué el invitarlo no llego a nada pero antes de irse Hinako lo detuvo pidiéndole un poco de tiempo.

-¿como es Saki-senpai?, ¡como era de niña!-el chico ahora sí tenía por qué quedarse.

Después de eso las chicas no lo dejaron en paso hasta que le dieran su numero telefónico y correo, de echo había hablado con Akamatsu después de ese día, a la salida se topó con Hinako quien se disculpó pero en eso el agarraría una tarjeta que decía.

10 miembro del grupo de fans de Saki-senpai, Amaya Souta.

En eso el choco miraría la tarjeta, no podía tirarla por qué si, ¿que tenía que hacer, en eso la pero persona de ese momento llego y tomó la tarjeta para ver lo que decía.

-¡n-no esto!, ¡no es lo que parece!, ¡fue repentino¡-dijo a Saki quien miraba con sorpresa la tarjeta y también con bastante desconfianza.

A pesar de lo que sucedió ese día, Saki confió en Souta, ya que lo conocía y también sabía de quién fue idea de lo del club de fans, sin embargo los meses pasaban y en día de exámenes se fueron ala playa.

Hace días llegó a su casa, ya que Kanaka había sacado un ochenta y cinco, una calificación que nunca pensó que llegaría Kanaka, Saki sabía que ella no era del tipo talentoso en sus calificaciones, sin embargo tenía una pregunta para Souta de cómo le hizo.

El le dijo a Saki que Kanaka estudio bastante, de echo también refirió que también le sirvió a Souta el que estudiara ella por qué Kanaka no le interrumpió en sus estudios.

Otros días después fueron ala playa, pero solamente el, su hermana, Urehara y Saki.

El chico en estos momentos están inflando un flotador ya que Kanaka le había pedido que lo inflara, sin embargo ella lo tomo y lo lanzó al agua para su colmo.

-sin embargo hay algo que no me concuerda, ¿por qué estoy aqui?-dijo Souta.

-bueno, estás en la playa con tres hermosas chicas, es muy común que las personas se nos acerquen a nosotras y nos hagan algo-

-no pueden cuidarse ustedes mismas-dijo el chico pero en eso se distrajo por unos momentos.

-hey nena-dijo una voz atrás de él y vio que se le había acercado a su hermana, de todas las personas pero luego de ver que era Akamatsu dejó de sentir preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-no subestimes el poder de las informaciones-Souta esperaba que no fuera nada ilegal y Kanaka no sabia que sucedía-traigo algo especial-

Dijo sacando una pelota de playa y eso dejo alas chicas emocionada y todos jugarían con la pelota hasta que Kanaka la pateo tan lejos y la mando al medio del mar.

-valla, se fue lejos-dijo Akamatsu.

-ve por ella Sou-chan-

-que ninguno de los cuatro puede nadar que malos son-dijo Souta hacia la pelota.

Al llegar con ella vio que todos se habían ido del lugar, ¿para que fui por ella?, pensó Souta arrepentido y el miro que Akamatsu le dio una salchicha con mostaza y catsup a su hermana pero una gaviota se la llevaría, la segunda que traía su amigo ella lo evitaría pero la segunda la gaviota se lo quitaría.

Cualquiera se reiría de esa ecena, sabía que Akamatsu era alguien que tenía algo de información como acosador pero sabía que tenía buenas intenciones.

-oye hermosa, ¿de donde eres?-al escuchar Souta eso miro hacia dónde la voz venía, el vio a un chico bronceado ligeramente hablando con Saki quien parecía no estar interesada pero el chico le insistía.

Souta al ver eso no dijo nada, después de todo estaban en la playa y Saki en cómo veía no lo negaría que se veía bien, estaba con un sostén de color rojo con puntos blanco y un short de mezclilla corto arriba de sus muslos.

Cuando vio que el chico había agarrado fuerte mente el brazo de Saki quien grito, ella trató de quitarlo pero el chico la forcejeaba, Souta al ver eso nunca se había enojado en su vida y de inmediato camino a paso firme y fuerte hacia el sujeto.

-¡oye!-no le importo si el sujeto era más alto que el, pero estaba haciéndole daño, el sujeto miro hacia Souta quien le dio en la nariz haciendo que soltara a Saki quien estaba impresionada.

-Souta-ella dijo, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión en su vida, el calmado y serio chico que conocía ahora estaba enojado y en descontrol total.

-¡imbecil!-el sujeto trato de golpéale pero el chico lo esquivo haciéndose atrás y el dio otro golpe al chico dejándole en el suelo-¡como te atreves!-

-¡lastimaste mi chica!, ¡crees que te iba a dejar hacerlo!-dijo tomando a Saki de la mano firmemente pero sin apretarla o lastimarla al ser apretada anteriormente por el sujeto.

La chica rubia al escuchar eso estaría impresionada, era la primera vez que hacían eso por ella, normalmente ella le pegaría al sujeto pero era físicamente más fuerte que ella, el ver a Souta así no solamente parecía diferente, también más varonil en defenderla, tratándola como una chica indefensa, algo que jamás paso hasta ahora.

-¿tu chica?, no me hagas reír-dijo el llamando la atención de algunos de las personas-¡voy acabar contigo!-

Sin embargo Souta se hizo a un lado y puso su pie haciendo que se tropezara y con eso terminó el sujeto inconsciente, el sin decir nada se llevó a Saki del lugar.

'Por dios, sí que me enoje bastante, ese sujeto jamás debió haberle echo a Saki-chan'

-Souta-

'¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le hizo eso a Saki-Chan?'

-Souta-está vez el chico escucho ala chica y el miro hacia ella-gracias-

La chica sonreía hacia el, no era una sonrisa genial de sus típicas, esta era sincera y también sus ojos amarillos brillaban.

-pero-dijo ella-tanto así quiere seguir que nos tomemos de las manos-

El chico miro hacia las manos que seguía agarradas y él se sonrojaría y soltaría Saki.

-lo…siento-dijo el.

-tranquilo-dijo ella acercándose y dándole un abrazo-gracias, realmente gracias-

El chico sorprendido y con sus ojos abiertos abrazaría de regreso a Saki y ella puso su cara en su hombro.

-has cambiado últimamente-dijo ella-no solo te has vuelto maduro, si no que cada día te vuelves un hombre-

Saki le está halagando, hace tiempo que no lo hacía pero ella no es de tipo que halaga, es del tipo de chica orgullosa, pero el escuchar esas palabras le alegraba.

-no hay problema-dijo el y la chica se separaría de el.

-te compraré un refresco, vamos-dijo ella.

Luego de unos minutos ambos compraron una soda y ambos estarían sentados al frente del mar mirando la costa, por suerte Kanaka, Urehara y Akamatsu se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió hace unos momento atrás.

-¿Souta una pregunta? ¿Tienes algún plan en el futuro?, ¿de lo que quiera ser?-

-eh, en realidad no-dijo el.

-ya veo, que tal si te vuelves…un magnate petrolero-dijo ella-después de eso compra un equipo de futbol y me llevas contigo-

'Donde sacare un pozo petrolero'penso Souta.

-es broma, sé que es imposible-dijo ella-lo digo por que…muy pronto nos graduaremos de la preparatoria-

-si…tienes razon-dijo el chico.

-pero…te voy a echar de menos-

-yo también-dijo Souta.

-oye, es algo que nos hicimos las chicas y yo, no le digas a nadie-dijo Saki y el chico asitiria-de todas las perdonas que conozco…yo saldría contigo-

El abrió de sorpresa sus ojos, valla ahora esto sucedía, ¿acaso Saki le gustaba?, él pensaba que ella solo lo miraba como un amigo de la infancia o un hermano menor.

-ya veo…-dijo Souta-yo también saldría contigo-

Al decir eso sentiría un calor agradable en el dorso de la mano, el miro de reojo para ver que Saki la había tomado y ella miraba hacia el sonriéndole, el voltearía la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con el de ella y dirigir su mirada hacia ella, lentamente se dieron cuenta de lo que tenían en frente de ellos.

'Tal vez es joven, pero realmente él es increíble, su cabello castaño lacio y sedoso, su físico delgado pero entrenado, su responsabilidad, ya es un hombre'

'Ella es genial, es increíble, la chica de los sueños de todos los chicos, no sólo la conozco si no que quiero pasar más tiempo con ella'

Lentamente ambos se empezaron a acercarse para conectar sus labios, ambos cerraron sus ojos y siguieron acercándose, sus narizces rozaban.

-¡Sou-Chan!, ¡Saki-Chan!-el escuchar la energética voz de su hermana los hizo separar a ambos de inmediatamente mientras sentían sus cabezas hervir.

-ah, aquí están, vamonos ya se está siendo tarde-ambos sin mirar a Kanaka se pondrían de pie.

Souta se adelantaría, de inmediato pero en caso de Saki ella emanaba un Aura oscura y Kanaka estaba confundida.

-tu…arruinaste mi momento-dijo apretando su puño y el público escucho un grito desgarrador pero lo ignoraría.

**Graduación.**

Los alumnos de tercer grado recogerían sus títulos y estarían tomándose fotos tras fotos los muchachos, de echo algunos profesores lloraron al ver esta graduación y más por qué el salón era especia.

-valla, fue algo corta-dijo Kanaka.

-eso lo sabemos, pero lo bueno fue que hemos pasado el examen de la universidad-dijo Urehara alegre.

-tienes razón, pensé que fallaría-dijo Saki.

-lo importante es que lo logramos, chicas-dijo Kanaka alegre.

En eso Hisako y Rui se acercarían y la primera tendría su cabello en su tono natural.

-ah, regresaste al color negro-dijo Saki.

-si, la verdad es que el rubio nunca fue mi color-dijo ella.

-tienes razón, yo también regresare a mi tono natural-dijo ella.

-este…Saki-senpai-dijo ella y la mayor puso una mano en su hombro.

-lo sé Hisako, pero ya hay alguien más-dijo ella sonriendo y abrazando a la menor como consuelo quien lloraba cómicamente en ella.

Después de las múltiples despedidas, Souta estaba en la azotea, le había dicho que lo esperara ahí, tenía que hacerlo, por ella.

Sabía que la graduación había terminado, ya era momento, lo sabia ya que escucho la puerta abrirse.

El voltearía para ver a la chica sonreír y ella le hizo compañía mirando la apuesta del sol.

-oye, ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?-

-fue en la primaria, recuerdo que eras malísimo para jugar futbol-dijo Saki.

-si…¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste el día de la playa?-la rubia al recordar que casi se besaban se sonrojaría pero luego recordaría y asistiría-la verdad, cuando era niño, quería ser jugador de futbol, pero…sentí que era imposible para mí al no poderle ganar a una chica-

La rubia al escuchar eso sintió mucha pena ante el chico.

-Souta…yo-

-por su puesto no podía decirlo frente a la persona quien es mejor que yo…pero también especial para mí-dijo el chico.

-Souta…¿acaso tú?-dijo sonrojada.

-Saki-Chan…no Saki-dijo llamándola sin su honorífico-frente a mi no hay mejor chica en el mundo, eres tan perfecta que no puedo nisiquiera estar un momento sin verte, incluso me da enoja el que te lastimen, yo Souta Amaya…te quiero…no-

El tomaría un par de respiraciones hondas.

-¡yo te amo!-

La chica quedó paralizada por la confesión, ¿enserio la amaba?, su mejor amigo, el chico que solía ser débil antes pero ahora.

-Souta…no sabes lo feliz que me haces-dijo abrazando al castaño y el regreso el abrazo-yo tambien te amo-

El chico sonreiria al ver y sentir que sus sentimientos eran regresamos, sin embrago sintió húmedo su cuello.

-Saki-Chan-

-no me sueltes, no quiero que me veas llorar-dijo ella mientras Souta seguía abrazándola-además, ahora en adelante no uses honoríficos-

-está bien, Saki-dijo siguiendo abrazándola.

**Boda.**

Después de unos años habían terminado la universidad, de echo ahora todos trabajaban y estaban en lo suyo cada uno.

Kanaka se volvería Modelo de una famosa empresa de ropas.

Urehara estudió veterinaria para salvar a los animales.

Las demás chicas siguieron sus vidas pero luego de unos años fueron invitadas a un gran evento de la vida.

-ante dios en frente, con su lazos eternos, por la salud y la enfermedad, ¿aceptan estar juntos?-

-acepto-dijo un adulto joven Souta de 25 años en un traje blanco.

-acepto-diría ahora Saki con 27 años de edad y su vestido de bodas.

Alado de ellas estaban Kanaka, Urehara, Kuroda, Yanase y Yoshino como madrinas de boda y también estaba Akamatsu, Hisako y Rui.

Quien varios del grupo de fines estaban llorando.

-los declaro marido y mujer, de besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote y Kanaka le daría el anillo a su hermano menor colocándolo en el dedo anular de Saki y besándola en los labios, el chico creció durante el tiempo y ahora alcanzaba a su esposa.

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar entero y también chiflidos de parte de los presentes.

-fue increíble la ceremonia-dijo Kanaka.

-de echo, siempre supe que Souta-kun y Saki-Chan traían algo-dijo Hisako.

-antes no, pero con el tiempo lo fui descubriendo-dijo Saki quien ahora tenía su cabello en su tono negro natural y crecido hasta los hombros.

-ese corte me trae recuerdos-dijo Kanaka.

-queria regresar al negro también, después de ir a casa de Misano lo decidí-

-serás una buena madre-dijo Urehara-eres muy buena con los niños-

-gracias, chicas-dijo Saki sonriendo.

-por dios, sin embargo yo tardaré un tiempo en casarme también, la empresa quiere que siga trabajando en el modelaje y no quiere que me embaracé-

-¿que dijo Akamatsu-kun de eso?-preguntó Nakane.

-dijo que esperaría que por mi haría todo-dijo Kanaka sonriendo.

Cuando Souta se había graduado y las chicas fueron a reunirse, Saki había confirmado su relación con el chico, por lo que él fue ala reunión con su novia y su hermana, Akamatsu como había dicho antes que no subestimara el poder de la información.

En medio de la reunión por accidente Akamatsu bebió alcohol y se embriagó, el chico empezó a decir casi cien cosas de lo que le gustaba a Kanaka, cuando recobró conciencia la chica llorando le dijo que aceptaba sus sentimientos.

-bueno, al menos está consciente ahora-dijo ella mirando a Akamatsu hablando con Souta y algunos chicos del salón.

-viejo, realmente lo logradte, estás casado con una de las más famosas de la academia-

-gracias, pero aún así, si le haces algo a mi hermana, te irá mal-dijo el chico.

-calmado, no haré nada, además por el trabajo de Kanaka decidimos esperarnos un tiempo-

-eso es bueno-dijo Souta.

En eso una música se escucharía y Akamatsu dijo en su micrófono.

-ahora quieto anuncia este baile especial entre la nueva pareja y recién casada-dijo el peli negro y Souta sonreiria al igual que Saki.

Ambos pasaron al centro y se tomarían de las manos, Souta colocó una mano en la cintura de su mujer y Saki en la espalda de su marido.

Ambos bailaron como un vals paso por paso lento y ambos se pegaron más.

-eres la mujer más hermosa-dijo Souta.

-tú el hombre más guapo-dijo Saki.

Al terminar la música los aplausos del lugar se hicieron presentes y ambos agradecieron profundamente.

**Aiura.**

Años más tardes Souta y Saki vivieron felices, ahora ambos seguían adelan y su relación se volvía más fuerte, se amaban más que cuando se confesaron y toda vía más que cuando se casaron, ahora tenían una nueva vida.

Era de noche, en la casa una niña de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos estaba dibujando y empezó a bostezar mientras cubría con una manita su boca.

-¿tienes sueño Kairi?-Saki preguntó.

-si mami-la niña dijo.

La mujer sonreiria y ella tomó a la niña y subiría las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación, lo recostó, lo arropó, mientras salía de la habitación se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y vio a su hija dormir, entonces un par de brazos la envolvería alrededor de su cintura.

-¿ya se durmió Kairi?-dijo el hombre apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-si Souta hoy vinieron todos a visitarnos e incluso jugó con sus primos y quedo cansada-

Souta miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que nevaba y no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué es tan graciosos?-preguntó Saki mientras volteaba a verlo.

-solo recordaba, ¿ya son casi 10 años verdad?-dijo Souta mirándola a los ojos.

-¿alguna vez creíste que acabaría así?-

-en un principio nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero como he dicho antes, eres la mujer perfecta morado-

Ambos se besarían mientras la nieve seguía calle el por el lugar, era un nuevo año y un nuevo día para seguir adelante.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Sé que no hay una sección para este anime, sin embargo lo subí en Anime/Manga mics.**

**Si quieren leer él manga, recomendado la verdad, no es de puro romance si no de recuentos de la vida y 4 koma.**

**Esta es una versión de cómo me hubiera gustado que une Aiura acabará, con Souta y Saki como una pareja feliz.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, les invito a leer mis otras historia o las que ya he terminado para saber qué contenido subo.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos en un próximo fic y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic.**


End file.
